Talk:Newsvan
doesn't the newsvan look like the burrito in GTA SA are they the same model?--Claude CJ Vercetti 18:38, 30 July 2009 (UTC)Claude CJ Vercetti I just compared the two. It's look to me that they are the same model but the news van has minor differences then the burrito. Ex. The indicator lights are in a different place in the news van and the news van doesn't have the box like indents. But I think they are pretty much the same model--GTA Lover 18:52, 30 July 2009 (UTC)GTA Lover The Newsvan despite it's big size and really fast, but is it faster than the burrito.--Claude CJ Vercetti 18:54, 30 July 2009 (UTC)Claude CJ Vercetti :Sure hell doesn't look like a Burrito. R* North has the tendency to base certain vehicles on the same real-life counterpart, but they end up looking very different from each other. - ZS 19:31, 30 July 2009 (UTC) but the newsvan is faster right :Have you used a third party speedometer to verify the speed? - ZS 19:42, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Besides some obvious differences (thegrille!), the News Van is much bigger.--Thescarydude 19:53, 30 July 2009 (UTC) But To me the newsvan accerculates much faster than the burrito, despite it's big bulky size, not to mention i got the indestructible/ white version from Cut Throat Business.--Claude CJ Vercetti 17:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC)Claude CJ Vercetti Did any one get the special white version of the newsvan in Cut throat business?--Claude CJ Vercetti 16:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) vcn thats so weird...on my copy of san andreas, the news van says VCN on it Do/did you have it on the original Xbox?, I originally had the Xbox version and has the same issue, I then got the PC version for modding and the van said SAN on it like it should? le merge NOTE: This only applies to V's "'''Newsvan"''' - SA's Newsvan will stay how it is!! But yeah, This is a Rumpo. It's like any other Rumpo. Different model in game files, but the same name, design, and basically everything else as Rumpo. Note how Deludamol Rumpo also has a separate model in game files - this doesn't have it's own page, neither do all other vans or trucks with liveries. The "Newsvan" "variant" could be put into the variants section like every other vehicle that has different liveries. The same goes for FIB Helicopter. I'll be merging that with Frogger's Variants section soon (unless someone disagrees then a discussion can take place) Please leave your comments below. Reasons For and Against the merge: For: -It's a Rumpo. -It shares the in game name and handling with the Rumpo. -It has no actual purpose other than being a van randomly parked on the street every now and then. -Other vans or trucks with each different livery don't have their own pages. -It's a Rumpo. Against: -It has a separate model in the game files. y/n? Yes No 19:22, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Comments I voted yes. I don't know why it was placed here, even though it typically is a news van. It doesn't share the same name and is just a Rumpo with Weazel News livery and different coloring. The Deludamol Rumpo's page was merged with the Rumpo, so should this page. ( ) 19:34, January 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yep, just another variant. smurfy (coms) 19:54, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I voted for yes, if it was the Newsvan from GTA SA, it would have an antenna, wouldn't it? This is not the case of the Air Ambulance, but it's the case of this van, it's just a Rumpo with a "Weazel News" decal. (talk) 20:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC)